To improve fuel economy performance and emission performance in a vehicle, precise heat management has been demanded in the vehicle as a whole. Conventionally, a device described in Patent Document 1 has been known as a heat management device for a vehicle. The heat management device activates various auxiliary heat sources in accordance with conditions for control of cooling of the power train or the battery and drive force and ensures air conditioning performance for the passenger compartment.
Passenger comfort and fuel economy performance of a vehicle are considerations for heat management performed by the conventional heat management device. However, heat management for a particular condition such as an extremely low ambient temperature has not been considered. In this regard, there is room for improvement in heat management devices.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-280135